


[Podfic] Time, So Complained Of

by tealobjective



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Memories, Old Friends, On the Run, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Unpacking, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealobjective/pseuds/tealobjective
Summary: "How did it feel to see me in the shack? When all we could share was a hug and an enemy and the story of how it all happened. Did you want to punch me, kiss me, prove to yourself I was real?"Letters between Remus and Sirius, following the events of POA. The two navigate distance, blame, guilt, and memories, all while Sirius teeters on the edge of sanity.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Time, So Complained Of

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time, So Complained Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652641) by [KatyaZel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaZel/pseuds/KatyaZel). 



> This is my first podfic! I had an amazing time recording, thank you to katyazel for the permission to podfic their work! Please go check out their other work, they have a whole universe that this fic fits into and I highly recommend it. 
> 
> The music used is 'meet me in the woods' by lord huron
> 
> Thanks so much for listening! I hope you enjoy

**Text:** [Time, So Complained Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652641/chapters/41629292)

 **Author:** [KatyaZel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaZel/pseuds/KatyaZel)

 **Length:** 1.10 minutes

[Mad](https://soundcloud.com/mad-schutz-beaton) · [Time So Complained Of - KatyaZel](https://soundcloud.com/mad-schutz-beaton/time-so-complained-of-katyazel)


End file.
